gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
GTA Liberty Wiki:Requests for promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with few blocks. *Have a minimun of 75 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilties, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must be have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 170 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is prefered. * The creater of the wiki is always a bureaucrat and cant be demoted unless the whole community agrees to. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 30 edits, have been active for 2 weeks, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Active Requests Inactive Requests 'Closed as Successful - MythHunter 007' Matthew 103 has been inactive for a while now so I think he should be demoted and moved to inactive until he makes a return that isn't just one edit.What will happen is he is demoted to Patroller and then his tag will say inactive. He doesn't actually get fully demoted. Please vote below.--MythHunter 007 Message Wall 10:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'Yes'--MythHunter 007 Message Wall 10:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 11:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) *Yes Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 12:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Comments *As i said above--MythHunter 007 Message Wall 10:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) *Seems logical Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 12:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) 'Closed as Unsuccessful - MythHunter 007' User:Aiden Pearce 2 - Admin Hi guys Michael Phillips Aka Aiden Pearce 2, if Awsomeboy agrees to the promotion i will edit and add pages for this wiki GTA Liberty 4 Life! We will keep this wiki alive and we will let attackers live but not in wikis! Im trying to fix my grammar and i will not break rolles. I'll promise. votes *'No' - Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) * No - MH007 *No Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 21:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) comments *we already have quite too much staff. The wiki needs no more staff.Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) * We need more users not more staff members.- MH007 *Per Myth and Myth 007. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 21:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Closed as Successful - AwesomeBoy MythHunter 007 - Administrator Hello, I'm MythHunter 007 and I would like to apply for administrator rights. I've been on this wiki for 5 months. I can safely say I feel like one of the only users who has still been editing normally. I was originally going to make the request a while ago but then things got a little out of hand so I thought I would give it a while and, well, here we are. I have added a lot of features to this wiki such as many new pages as the wiki was nothing when I joined except about 5 to 10 pages. So yeah, that is all I have to say so, I hope you make the decision that you think is best for this fine wiki. Thanks. Votes * Yes-Myth hunter * Yes-~~~~AwesomeBoy * Yes Dragon[ 04:17, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Comments *You are one of the best users and have made a good amount of contribution to the wiki. And you are one of the oldest members of the wiki. So you should get promoted. But after your promotion we will not promote anyone else because three admins are enough for a small wiki. Myth hunter * I agree with Myth hunter. And No need to worry. I will demote Gunshow. That make 2 admins here. But we need more users. But on this topic, I vote, Yes.-AwesomeBoy * Ok but if Gunshow is demoted and 007 is promoted then there will be no Patrollers and 3 admins in which case, we will need to make Dragonball the new Patroller.-Hunter